


Friends

by A (AILiSeki)



Series: The Flammable Fragments [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: “How exactly did you manage to die three times in less than ten years, and still be here, sitting on my couch?”





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://virtualfindingsdocumented.tumblr.com/post/173648278244/for-the-5-sentence-meme-would-u-do-lemony-and).

"How exactly did you manage to die three times in less than ten years, and still be here, sitting on my couch?" Moxie asked, trying to fake anger but unable to, due to her relief in seeing that all three obituaries, that she kept in a drawer in her office, were fake.

Lemony shrugged sadly.

"I seem to have a talent."

Moxie dramatically rolled her eyes. "You are still as much of a troublemaker as you have always been, Snicket."

"Some argue that I became a bigger troublemaker as the years went by." Lemony sighed. "Moxie, I need your help."

"It's not another of your fragmented plans, is it?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, no. It's something very straightforward. And I really need a great reporter to help me."

"It's good you are friends with the greatest reporter of Stain'd-by-the-sea and all surrounding region." She said, with pride.

Lemony raised his eyes, meeting hers for the first time.

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are! You didn't think you could get rid of me so easily, did you? Now, tell me all about this trouble you are in."


End file.
